


You Can't Hide Forever

by jadeWillowtree



Series: Dragons and Lords, amongst other things [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (it's for the watchers dw), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragon Lords, Body Horror, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeWillowtree/pseuds/jadeWillowtree
Summary: Creating the Watchers may have been one of Their biggest mistakes.





	You Can't Hide Forever

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy, it's the Watchers fic!! i said i'd write about em and here we are gang!!  
as usual this fic will be crossposted on tumblr, under my mineblr enbyocelot so check that out for more dragon lords stuff uwu

Free will was such a tricky thing.

Even a drop of free will, and the Creation is no longer controlled.

Mobs are simpler, not much needed.

Players, on the other hand?

They’re so varied, so different from one another. Treating life like a game, even while knowing that at any time, their Respawn could Glitch and they could never come back.

At least Zedaph tends to the wandering souls, seeing as they usually end up in the Void. It’s a merciful fate, at least.

It was getting harder to handle the scope of the Players, until the Watchers were created.

They thought they were ingenious, Creations to tend to the Dimensions for them!

Oh how wrong They were.

That’s the problem with free will, you see.

It limits the control.

Although, They never cared much for controlling Their subjects into following Their every whim.

It took time, of course. These things always took time.

The Watchers loved Them once, a long time ago. They adored the Dragons who combined Their powers to Create them, and give them their Duty.

But even Love can wilt and shatter.

It was slow, of course. These things were always slow.

They were drawn away more, busy with keeping Order.

The Watchers treasured every moment with Them.

Yet they grew greedy.

Greedy for power, for attention.

Being greedy nearly destroyed them.

Plucking innocent Players from their homes. Converting them into new, young Watchers.

All for attention and power.

The chattering of various Creations drew Their attention back to the Watchers. They could hardly accept what they saw.

So they were punished, as all parents do to misbehaving children.

Oh how the pit spirals deeper.


End file.
